


Potomek králů

by Iantouch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Odehrává se v době Obklíčení Angbandu. Velekrálem Noldor je Fingolfin, který se svým synem Fingonem sídlí v Eithel Sirion. Maedhros žije ve své marce v Himringu. I přes vzdálenost téměř dvou set mil a hrozící válečný konflikt udržuje s Fingonem milenecký poměr. Vše se zdá být ideální, dokud se ve Fingonově životě neobjeví žena.





	1. Tání v Eithel Sirion

**Author's Note:**

> Vycházím z faktů uvedených v Silmarillionu, kde Gil-galadovým otcem je Fingon. Pozdější verze s Orodrethem neberu v potaz.  
> /Prozatím nedokončeno/

Bylo jaro. Jen nesměle získávalo vládu, pomalu a nenápadně okrádalo zimu o její žezlo, ale vůně vlhké prsti se už rozlévala vzduchem. V hlubokých stínech Ered Wethrin stále ležel sníh. První odvážné kvítky sněženek se však již draly vstříc slunci, které získávalo sílu a vyhlásilo tání. Noci byly stále ještě tiché, ale dny se plnily nekonečnou písní vody; po horských štítech se hnaly neúnavné stružky, bystré a ledové, aby se spojily s vodami Sirionu. Řeka sílila a mohutněla, její pramen se sytil průzračnými kaskádami tajícího sněhu, hory byly postříbřeny vodní tříští. Úlomky ledu třpytily se jako démanty unášeny proudem. Nad tím vším se jako bílá koruna tyčila Barad Eithel. Její věže lemovaly stovky droboučkých rampouchů, které vypadaly jako krajka ze skla. Sníh ztál, ale chlad ještě sídlil ve zdech tvrze, neboť kraj Mithrim rozkládal se v nehostinných pahorcích severu, kde vzduch byl i v létě chladný a v zimě vítr přinášel led.  
Findekáno přistoupil k oknu. Byl oblečen jen v lehké noční košili a vlněném plášti; hladká dlažba jej studila do bosých chodidel. Přesto rozevřel okenní křídla a zhluboka vdechl studený vzduch. Ledový vánek se zmocnil jeho vlasů, zaštípal na odhalené kůži a vehnal mu do tváře ruměnec. Ucítil vůni jara a jeho srdce bylo lehké, plnilo se nadějí. Již brzy poroste tráva na Ard-Galen. Uviděl v duchu její hustý koberec, jeho sytou, hlubokou zeleň, jak se vlní v poryvech větru jako smaragdové moře. Sněhy se stáhnou a on se vyhoupne do sedla. Zimy v Hithlumu bývaly kruté. Mocné závěje a ledové špice činily cestu do Lothlannu neprostupnou. Teď se však blížil čas, kdy znovu popatří na věže Himringu. Jako ve snách zahleděl se k východu. Tam, za nekonečnou plání, vklíněna v náručí hor, prostírala se Maedhrosova marka.  
Zabouchl okno a lehce se zachvěl. Chtě oklamat sám sebe, přisuzoval husí kůži chladu. Myšlenka na Maitima byla však mocnější, než si byl ochoten připustit. Nevídali se často v těchto dnech. Barad Eithel ležela více než sto mil od Himringu a od podzimu do jara byla cesta nesjízdná. Oba byli obtěžkáni povinnostmi, a přestože vládl zdánlivý mír, přítomnost Nepřítele byla cítit v severních větrech jako pach spáleniny, kdykoliv zavály od štítů Thangorodrim. A snad právě proto Findekáno tolik toužil po Maitimově přítomnosti. Znovu chtěl vklouznout do jeho náručí, nechat se obejmout silnými pažemi, cítit se bezpečný a milovaný. Prahnul po jeho polibcích.  
„Dobré jitro.“  
Hlas jeho otce jej vytrhl z úvah. Otočil se za ním a rty mu ozdobil bezděčný úsměv.  
„Dobré jitro i tobě, Nolofinwë,“ pozdravil a mírně se zarděl, neboť si uvědomil, že prochází síněmi jen v nočním oděvu.  
Velekrál byl ustrojen v honosný plášť a stříbřitou tuniku a v temných vlasech mu vězela čelenka. Pohlédl na synovy bosé nohy a jeho husté obočí vyletělo vzhůru, udiveně a snad trochu pobaveně. Několika pružnými kroky přistoupil k Findekánovi, položil mu ruku na rameno a věnoval mu vlídný pohled.  
„Přispal sis,“ řekl jaksi lehce, ale z jeho slov zaznívala starost.  
„Ta zima mě ubíjí,“ odpověděl Findekáno na nevyřčenou otázku.  
„Již brzy se tvá jízda bude prohánět po pláni Ard-Galenu, můj udatný synu,“ pravil Fingolfin. „Ptáci se začínají ozývat a první květy se prodírají sněhem. Sirion zpívá o jaru.“  
Findekáno mlčel. Nebyl si jist, zda může otci vyjevit skutečný původ svých chmur. Fingolfin nebyl hlupák a zcela jistě tušil, jaký vztah je mezi jeho dědicem a nejstarším z Fëanorových synů, avšak byla to věc, o níž nikdy otevřeně nemluvili, věc, co měla provždy zůstat skryta.  
„Chybí ti matka?“ zeptal se otce.  
Nolofinwë se odvrátil, popošel k oknu a zahleděl se ven. Jasnou tvář mu na okamžik zaclonil stín žalu. Nadechl se a pomaličku vydechoval, jeho široká ramena pozvolna klesala, tmavomodrá látka pláště se stříbřitě zaleskla v chladném ranním světle. I ve smutku byl Velekrál vznešený a krásný.  
„Velmi,“ vzdychl a zavřel oči. Snad si chtěl znovu vybavit podobu milované Anairë, kterou pro svou pýchu a lásku k bratrovi zanechal samotnou v Amanu.  
„Jak se má asi Turukáno?“ vyslovil rychle Findekáno, aby odvedl řeč. Neuváženě způsobil otci bolest, aby odpoutal pozornost od své, a teď toho litoval.  
„Věřím, že dobře,“ odvětil Velekrál.  
Náhle opět působil jako nepřístupný vládce, byl pln síly, jistoty a bezbřehého klidu. Ta náhlá proměna Fingona nepřekvapila. Kam až sahala jeho paměť, Nolofinwë se dokázal vždy perfektně ovládat. Vedl k tomu i svoje děti. Byly mu poslušné, nikdy netropily scény, plnily svoje povinnosti. Fingon, Turgon, Aradhel i nebohý Argon, kterého ztratili v Lammothu. Tolik bolesti sídlilo v srdci Velekrále, a přece se zdál být naplněn mírem.  
Z nádvoří do sálu dolehl hluk. Královi vojáci se hotovili k jízdě. Kopyta koní klapala na dláždění, zvonila zbroj. Západní průsmyky vedoucí k jezeru byly již sjízdné a kapitáni vysílali hlídky. Vše bylo, jak má být. Fingon tolik toužil po větru ve vlasech, po koňské hřívě bičující tvář, po cestě na východ. Znovu si teď uvědomil, že je téměř nahý, omluvil se otci a zamířil do svých pokojů.  
Služebná již čekala. Usadil se na stoličku k zrcadlu a odevzdal se do ženiných rukou. Pozoroval svou tvář, bledou, sekanou hrubými dláty, a přece svým způsobem sličnou. Modré oči zářily jasně ze stínu černého obočí, rty byly oblé a jemné, i když je roztínala drobná bílá jizva, kterou si odnesl z výpravy k Thangorodrim. Ten tam byl chlapecký půvab, do nějž se odíval v blaženém Valinoru; toto byla tvář muže. A přesto si připadal jako chlapec, když pomyslel na Maitima, na jeho statnou, vysokou postavu, majestátně rozložitá ramena oděná v zbroj, na jeho drzý, samolibý úsměv, který tak strašlivě miloval.  
Služka uchopila kartáč a jala se rozčesávat Fingonovy vlasy. Byly černé jako noc, husté a silné jako koňské žíně, ovšem na dotek nesmírně hebké. Rád v nich nosíval zlatavé stuhy. Žena je spletla do copů a vetknula do nich čelenku, jen o málo prostší než Fingolfinovu.  
Vstal, nechaje sklouznout plášť z ramen, a začal se oblékat. Zrak mu však stále ubíhal k zrcadlu. Nebyl marnivý, ale líbil se sám sobě. Tělo bylo silné a pružné, zocelené žárem boje. Když dopínal kabátec, postavil se bokem a narovnal se v ramenou, štíhlými prsty přejel přes svou hruď a břicho, aby urovnal fialkovou látku. Stříbrná výšivka prokvétala sametem v tisíci droboučkých kvítků.  
„Dnes vám to moc sluší, princi Findekáno,“ pravila služka a široce se usmála.  
Poděkoval. Sebral z podnosu jablko, tasil dýku a rozkrojil plod na čtvrtiny.  
„Chceš kousek?“ nabídl služebné, ale žena zavrtěla hlavou.  
S chutí se zakousl. Ovoce bylo šťavnaté a sladké. Nemohl se již dočkat prvních lesních jahod, které miloval, ale sníh stále ještě ležel v kraji a do zrání bylo daleko. Sebral teplý svrchník a vypravil se ven. Svižně prokráčel chodbami, vyběhl schodiště, minul otcův trůnní sál a ocitl se na cimbuří. Jižní hradby byly zbudovány nad skalnatým srázem, kde Sirion pramenil v stříbrných stuhách, jež se slévaly v jediný mocný proud a řítily se s hukotem dolů. Vzduch byl prosycen vodní tříští. Zde se paprsky slunce měnily v duhu. Její pestré barvy se skvěly na pozadí bílé pláně na východní straně. Findekáno lačně dýchal chladný vzduch Hithlumu, který sem přinášel západní vítr. Otec mu věnoval území Dor-Lómin, ale jeho srdce bylo doma zde, v Eithel Sirion. Zde mohl pohlížet východním směrem a sledovat obzor v naději, že se s prvními paprsky jarního slunce objeví i jezdec s měděnými vlasy.


	2. Setkání v Ard-Galen

První nesmělá stébla pronikala hlínou, prodírajíce si cestu zešedlými trsy mrtvé loňské trávy. Sytě žluté kvítky podbělu natáčely hlavy na svých šupinatých lodyhách a pilně vpíjely slunce. Procitlé včely rejdily po nich ve svém tanci obaleny zlatavými pylovými chomáčky. Mířily k úlům a jejich bzukot se mísil s veselým ptačím zpěvem. Sníh ještě ležel vysoko v horách, ale údolí již plně náleželo procitání. Findekáno cítil neklid. V žilách mu proudila touha. Touto dobou byl Maitimo již zcela jistě na cestě.

Stál na hradbách, sílící vítr mu unášel plášť a ten se třepetal modrý a stříbrný stejně jako nesčetné Fingolfinovy praporce na vysokých věžích. Bělostný kámen cimbuří ho zastudil do dlaní. Naklonil se přes zeď a pohlédl dolů. Vody Sirionu se zde neúnavě tříštily, aby pak rychle plynuly na jih k bažině Serech. Stoupal z nich chlad. Byly ledové dokonce i v létě; divoké a nezkrotné prameny hor. Fingon sledoval vířící tříšť a podobný zmatek burácel teď v jeho hlavě. Nenalézal klid, nikde neměl stání. Rozhodl se. Tentokrát nebude nečinně čekat. Vyjede Maedhrosovi vstříc.

Rychlými pevnými kroky vyrazil k nádvoří. Scházel schodišti v pevnostních hradbách, jeho urostlá postava oděná v modré se míhala mezi zdmi jako safír v lehkém stříbrném přívěsku. Míjel vojáky na stráži, kteří jej zdravili a s úctou mu kynuli. Několik z nich povolal, ať se hotoví k jízdě. Když dorazil ke stájím, ucítil v chřípí pach koní. Nevstoupil dovnitř, jen požádal podkoní, aby mu osedlali Telemnara. Sám se vypravil za otcem.

Velekrálovy pokoje se nacházely v severní části tvrze. Fingon na chvíli zaváhal, než se osmělil vejít dovnitř.

„Čeho si žádáš, můj synu?“ promluvil Nolofinwë, aniž by zvedl zrak od listu, nad nímž se skláněl.

„Beru si pár jezdců a vyrážím na Ard-Galen,“ oznámil stroze.

„Děje se něco?“ odtušil král.

„Jen běžná hlídka,“ zalhal. „Už mě trochu unavuje nečině zahálet v těchto zdech.“

Fingolfin přikývl, čelo mu však rozčísla starostlivá vráska. Věděl, že jen nemnohý bojovník by se mohl rovnat udatnému Fingonovi, přesto jej na chvíli ovládl prostý strach o dítě. Již staletí trvalo Obklíčení Angbandu, Nepřítel byl oslaben a nevycházel, přesto zde číhala mnohá nebezpečenství.

„Buď opatrný,“ dodal, ale to již Findekánova záda mizela mezi veřejemi.

Fingon se odebral k sobě. Stáhl si vlasy do ohonu, nedbaje na složitý účes, který mu předtím vytvořila služebná. Lehkou zbroj oblékal zcela rutinně, bylo to pro něj stejně všední, jako kdyby dýchal. Mohl se zdát zcela klidný, snad zasmušilý, ale celé jeho tělo místo toho spalovala nervozita. Když dopínal přezky, ruce se mu nepatrně chvěly. Opásal se mečem, připnul plášť a pod paží odnášel svou lesklou přilbici. Srdce mu přetékalo citem, kráčel rychleji a rychleji, po nádvoří už málem běžel.

„Do sedel!“ křikl na své muže a sám se vyhoupl na hřbet hřebce Telemnara.

Byl to obrovitý bílý kůň s planoucí stříbrnou hřívou, podle které dostal jméno. Patřil k potomkům koní, které Fëanor přivezl z Valinoru a Maedhros je věnoval Fingolfinovi jako daň smíru. A jeho bratrem byl Rochallor, který náležel Velekráli.

Vyjeli východní branou. Hroty dlouhých kopí se zaleskly v poledním slunci a modré vlajky radostně zavlály ve větru. Kopyta mohutných hřebců rozrývala ještě vlhkou hlínu, její vůně se nesla vzuchem, mísila se s pachem koní a v srdcích mužů se přetvářela v prostý pocit radosti. Planina Ard-Galen prostírala se před jejich zraky šedá, ale již brzy ji pokryje zeleň ve svých rozličných odstínech. Věděl to Findekáno, věděli to muži z jeho hlídky, věděli to koně, kteří vesele ržáli a hnali se s větrem o závod.

Slunce se chýlilo k západu. Stálo jezdcům v zádech a jejich dlouhé stíny se míhaly v zcuchaných travinách. Zvolnili krok. Blížili se do míst, kde byla pláň Ard-Galen poseta velkými balvany, jako by je sem kdysi rozhodila obrovitá ruka. Skalky byly oblé, zvětralé, porůstaly mechem a z jejich štěrbin mnohde klíčily semenáčky bříz a osik. Půda byla bahnitá, rozbrázděná stovkami malých pramenů, které se tu objevovaly, tu zanikaly a neměly stálého bytí. Rostla zde sítina a sídlilo mnoho vodních ptáků.

„Jezdci!“ vykřikl náhle jeden z Fingonových mužů a skutečně: východní obzor odhalil temné siluety mužů s korouhvemi.

Findekáno upřel zrak tím směrem a jeho srdce poskočilo v hrudi. I v soumraku rozeznal fëanorejské praporce s ostnatou osmicípou hvězdou. Nebylo pochyb.

„Maitimo,“ zašeptal a náhlý poryv větru uloupil mu slovo ze rtů.

Zavýskl a pobídl koně k trysku. Telemnar letěl jako jasná střela. Fingonova zbroj se stříbrně blýskala v posledních paprscích slunce. Dovedně kličkoval mezi balvany a vedl hřebce neomylně k cíli. Fëanorejskou jízdu opustil muž na tmavohnědém koni. Jeho rusé vlasy, husté a nespoutané, vlály ve větru jako ničivý plamen. Červánky se odrážely v hladkých plochách zlatavého brnění, i mužův plášť byl rudý, takže se zdálo, že jest ponořen v jediném planoucím víru.

Jako voda a oheň střetli se Findekáno a Maitimo. Luinil a Carnil, dvě jasné hvězdy, modrá a rudá.

Fingon prudce zastavil koně a ten se vzepjal na zadních. Pozvedl pravici v pozdravu. Pak seskočil do měkké prsti, rozběhl se v ústrety Maedhrosovi, smál se a trochu plakal, zakopával o drny travin, ale ničeho nedbal. I Maitimo sesedl, kráčel dlouhými rychlými kroky k příteli a ve tváři mu kvetl čarokrásný úsměv. Stanuli naproti sobě, vzdáleni na délku paže, a čas se na chvilku zastavil. Jako by ani jeden z nich nesvedl uvěřit, že už jsou konečně spolu.

Padli si do náruče. Objímali se pevně, až málem praskaly kosti. Fingon si přál, aby ten okamžik trval už navždy. Pak jej Maedhros políbil. Byl to horký, vášnivý polibek. Findekáno cítil mocnou vlnu touhy, jak se mu rozlévá v slabinách. Přesto se odtáhl a zahleděl se směrem ke svým mužům. Totéž učinil Maitimo. Jezdci se blížili ke svým pánům.

Založili tábor a rozdělali ohně. Nebe bylo jasné, chladné hvězdy stříbrně zářily na šedou pláň. Od úst šla pára a mrazík brzkého jara na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat. Maedhros obešel hlídky a s každým prohodil pár slov. Pak přisedl k ohni, kde si jeho milovaný rozehříval zkřehlé prsty. Vzal jeho ruce do dlaně a chvíli na ně starostlivě dýchal. Pak pohlédl Fingonovi do očí. Jeho jantarové zřítelnice jasně planuly chtíčem.

„Do Barad Eithel je to půlden jízdy,“ řekl Findekáno.

Přesně věděl, na co Maitimo pomýšlí. I on se celý nedočkavě chvěl. Dlouhé zimní večery často trávíval samohanou a ve všech jeho představách vždy vystupoval Maedhros. Teď tu byl a on umíral touhou strhat z něho šaty, utopit se v moři jeho polibků, obejmout jej a hostit jej ve svém těle. A přesto odolával. Podnebí bylo chladné a oči mužů příliš zvědavé. Nakonec ulehli každý pod svůj plášť, ale spali neklidně.

Brzy ráno vyrazili na cestu. Den byl svěží a jasný. Fingon a Maedhros cválali bok po boku, smáli se a jejich radostné výkřiky se nesly daleko po širé pláni. Draví ptáci sídlící v Ered Wethrin kroužili nad jejich hlavami, jako by vítali noldorské pány blížící se k sídlu Velekrále. Jaro přinášelo nové naděje, jeho sladké vánky hojily rány a konejšivá vůně odnášela vzpomínky na bolest a zmar. Zatracení teď nemysleli na své prokletí, na ztracené příbuzné či hrozící nebezpečí. Jejich srdce se plnila láskou, když spatřili štíhlé bílé věže Barad Eithel.


	3. Být zase chlapci

Fingon se pomalu probouzel. Slunce už stálo nad štíty hor, jeho zlaté světlo pronikalo do pokoje vysokými okny a dopadalo na princovu postel. Hřálo a mísilo se s dozvuky blaženého snu, ze kterého nyní zůstával jen pocit. Findekáno, leže na břiše a objímaje polštář, zeširoka zívl. Ucítil nahořklou vůni potu a tělesných šťáv. Protáhl se, otočil se na bok a blaženě se usmál. Maitimo ještě spal. Rusé vlasy zpola zakrývaly tvář. Směle vykrojená ústa, pootevřená a hebká, lákala k doteku. Sklonil se a vtiskl jim lehounký polibek.  
Vymotal se z pokrývek a vstal. Byl nahý. Sluneční svit se hřejivě dotýkal jeho bledé kůže, objímal provazce svalů a zlatě je, proměnil živou tkáň v bronzovou sochu. Findekáno se znovu protáhl a zívl. Sladká únava promilované noci se pozvolna rozlévala všemi jeho údy. Tělo se ještě zachvívalo slabými vlnami vzrušení, když pomyslel na to, co prožil. Připadal si tolik živý, tolik šťastný. Měl pocit, že z něj cit prýští jako voda z fontány, nedokázal jej ovládnout.  
Ozvalo se zaklepání. Zarazil se a splašeně se rozhlédl. Opět zaklepání.  
„Moment!“ vyhrkl možná až příliš hlasitě.  
Pídil se po kalhotách. Jeho zbrklý pohyb probral Maedhrose ze sna.  
„Co se děje?“ zamumlal Maitimo a zívaje se protáhl jako velká kočka.  
„Strašlivě jsme zaspali. Jde sem služebná,“ cedil Fingon skrz zaťaté zuby a očima střelil ke dveřím.  
„Tak ji pošli pryč,“ zamručel Maedhros, překulil se na břicho a přes hlavu si hodil polštář.  
Jeho široká záda svítila z pokrývek, zbrázděná mnohými jizvami, a přece tak krásná.  
„Nemůžu ji poslat pryč.“  
„Proč ne?“ ozvalo se zpod polštáře.  
„Protože to prostě nejde,“ zaúpěl tiše Fingon, oblékaje nohavice doskákal k posteli a naházel na milence přikrývky.  
„Co děláš?“  
„Předstírej, že tu nejsi.“  
„Vaše výsosti, je všechno v pořádku?“ zazněl ženský hlas spolu s dalším zaklepáním.  
„ Ano, Nenwen!“  
Dívka vešla. Rozhlédla se po místnosti a zhluboka se nadechla. Pak přistoupila k oknu a široce je otevřela. Na pána oděného v nedopnutých spodních kalhotách se snažila nehledět, přesto jí oči občas zálibně sklouzly k jeho urostlé postavě. Fingon se zarděl.  
„Budete si přát přinést snídani, princi Findekáno?“ zeptala se.  
„Ano, děkuji.“  
Nenwen se na moment zarazila a ústa jí nepatrně cukla. Pak dodala: „Pan Nelyafinwë si také bude přát snídani?“  
„Pan Nelyafinwë tu není!“ ozvalo se přidušeně z přikrývek.  
Findekáno obrátil oči v sloup. Služebná si zakryla ústa dlaní, marně potlačujíc smích.  
„Za chvíli budu zpátky,“ oznámila.  
Rozverným krokem odešla z ložnice, očividně pobavená. Fingon si nemohl pomoci, ale zdálo se mu, že z chodby slyší mnohohlasé, hloupé dívčí chichotání.  
Po jídle vyjeli do západních lesů. Byly to hluboké hvozdy sevřené v údolí mezi horskými masivy Mithrim a Wethrin. Žila v nich hojnost zvěře, a ač byly mlžné a chladné, přec čímsi připomínaly dávná Oromëho loviště. V bezoblačném jarním dni slunce pronikalo korunami stromů a široké pruhy světla dopadaly až k zemi, pokryté ještě vrstvou zetleného listí. Z prsti rašily kvítky sasanek; byly jich tisíce a zdály se jediným obrovským bělostným kobercem. Již brzy při strouhách vykvetou blatouchy a zlaté orseje. Temné trsy kapradin vyrůstaly v stínu starých dubů, jejichž kmeny pokrýval mech. Vůně tlení se mísila s jarním povětřím.  
Hnali se po stopě mladého daňka. Fingon byl ozbrojen lukem, Maedhros loveckým kopím. Když jim zvíře zmizelo v houštině, mávli nad tím rukou, smáli se a věnovali mu život. Nelovili z hladu; byla to hra, kratochvíle připomínající léta bezstarostného mládí. Jak rádi na chvíli uvěřili, že jsou opět chlapci, šťastnými a blaženými na poledni Valinoru.  
Dospěli k řece. Její proud byl dravý. Pramenila v Ered Wethrin a rychle se řítila z kopců do údolí, kde se vlévala do vod jezera Mithrim. V klidných tůňkách pod balvany se duhově blýskala těla velkých pstruhů.  
Maedhros odhodil kopí. Jeho hrot se krátce zaleskl a pak se vnořil do vlhkého písku. Teprve potom muž seskočil z koně. Fingon jej pozoroval ze sedla. Maitimo přehodil ohlávku hnědáka přes větev, došel ke zbrani, vytáhl ji z písku a opřel ji o strom. Zuby stáhl rukavici. Drže ji v ústech, chvíli marně zápasil s přezkou sedlové brašny.  
„Chceš pomoct?“ nabídl se Findekáno.  
Vše náhle jakoby ztemnělo. Iluze štěstí byla ta tam. V Maedhrosových očích se zlostně zablesklo. Příliš pozdě si Fingon uvědomil, co způsobil. Tnul hluboko; ranil hrdost jednorukého muže. Všechna skrytá bolest vyvřela na povrch, slunce se zatáhlo mraky.  
„Umím se o sebe postarat,“ zavrčel Maitimo přes kůži v zubech a rozčileně trhnul páskem. Hřebec se vylekal, ohnal se hlavou a popošel stranou.  
Fingon seskočil dolů. Dopadl měkce do vlhké půdy. Odvedl koně k vodě a nechal ho pít. Bylo ticho. Husté, bolestné ticho naplněné nevyřčenou křivdou.  
 _Tak mi řekni, co jsem měl dělat?!_  
Chtěl křičet, mlčel však. Nevěděl, co si má počít. Toužil Maitima obejmout. Ta chvíle trvala strašlivě dlouho.  
„Mám hlad,“ ozvalo se a ta prostá slova byla jako vysvobození.  
„Já taky,“ odvětil s pocitem obrovské úlevy. „Neměli jsme nechat prchnout toho daňka.“  
„Chytni nějakou rybu, máš dvě ruce,“ zasmál se hořce Maedhros.  
Přistoupil k druhovi a opřel své čelo o jeho. Prsty mu zajel do vlasů na temeni a majetnicky stiskl. Dlouho jenom tak stáli.  
„Mrzí mě to,“ zašeptal Fingon.  
„Nemá co. Udělal jsi, co jsi musel.“  
Slunce se prodralo mraky. Zase bylo světlo. Sen o dětství byl ale jednou provždy ztracen. Příliš bolesti a žalu leželo v paměti noldorských pánů, než aby se znovu mohli stát chlapci.


	4. Pošetilost mocných

„Vše je připraveno, můj pane,“ oznámila lazebnice Maedhrosovi.

Muž se malinko usmál. Ve sporém světle koupelny se zablýskly zuby. Služebnou to čímsi vylekalo. Byla v přítomnosti Fëanorova syna nervózní. Neustále se ohlížela, oči upírala ke dveřím a hlídala si únikovou cestu. Nemohla se zbavit pocitu, že je v místnosti uvězněna s divokou šelmou, která může každou chvíli zničehonic zaútočit. Byl to jeho pohled, co ji tak děsilo: jantarové duhovky zářící z temnoty hustého obočí jako dva uhlíky z kovářské výhně.

„Děkuji, můžeš jít,“ řekl a prsty levé ruky přejel po hladině lázně.

Pravá ruka mu chyběla. Dívka se v duchu napomínala a stále si opakovala, že na ten pahýl nesmí civět, ale přesto jí pohled vždy a znovu sklouzával právě tím směrem. Když ji propustil, zmocnil se jí pocit obrovské úlevy. Vypoklonkovala se z koupelny, zavřela dveře a s krátkým výdechem se o ně opřela zády.

Maedhros se svlékl a vlezl si do vany. Koupel byla horká a voněla mýdlem a bylinami. Vdechl vzduch prosycený párou a spokojeně zavřel oči. Odevzdal se vodě, nechal se obejmout a laskat. Zadržel dech a ponořil se pod hladinu. Provazce měděných vlasů zavířily v lázni jako rudé stonky chaluh. Když se opět vynořil, stál v koupelně Fingon. Zděšeně vykřikl.

„Vyděsil jsi mě!“ zasyčel pohoršeně a ohnal se paží.

„To jsem neměl v úmyslu,“ řekl měkce Findekáno a mile se usmál.

Obešel vanu a položil dlaně na Maitimova ramena. Byly teplé a hebké. Maedhros zaklonil hlavu a slastně přivřel oči podoben tak kočce. Fingon se nad ním sklonil a políbil ho na čelo.

„Umyješ mi vlasy, prosím?“ zavrněl Maedhros. „Miluju, když mi myješ vlasy.“

Findekáno přikývl. Napěnil v dlaních mýdlo a zajel prsty mezi husté kadeře.

„Russandol anvanima,“ zašeptal zpola sám pro sebe, když jemně masíroval pokožku na Maitimově hlavě.

Šumění mýdlových bublin bylo na chvíli jediným zvukem, pak je protnulo zamručení: „Nikdy jsem nebyl krásný, melindo.“

„Pro mě ano. Vždycky,“ řekl tiše Fingon a sklouzl pohledem pod hladinu.

Maitimovo tělo bylo poznamenáno mnohým utrpením. Bylo tvrdé, drsné, s pevnými provazci šlach a ostrými výčnělky kostí. Široké, světlé pruhy jizev jej protkávaly jako zvláštní výšivka. Jeho zlatavé chloupky pod vodou ztmavly a dodávaly údům ještě zmučenější vzhled.

Findekáno jakoby náhodou přejel prsty po Maitimových uších. Maedhros blaženě vzdychl. Fingon pohladil jeho krk a pomalu sunul dlaně na milencova prsa. Cítil, jak Maedhrosovi bije srdce. Když jej políbil, tep se zrychlil.

„Co to děláš?“ vydechl mu Maitimo mezi rty.

„Chci tě,“ zašeptal Findekáno.

Nedbal na to, že si máčí rukáv, a neomylně mířil známou cestou přes břicho do Maitimova klína.

„Přijdeme pozdě,“ oponoval Maedhros.

„To je mi jedno,“ odvětil Fingon rozechvělým hlasem.

Vzrušení ho docela ovládlo. Skláněl se nad milencem, šňůry jeho haleny těžkly vodou a lechtaly Maedhrose na hrudi. Hladina se zavlnila. Maitimo ovinul paže kolem Fingonova krku a stáhnul jej k sobě. Lehká látka košile se vzdula a začala plynout horkou vodou v pravidelném rytmu. Maedhrosovi unikl hlasitý vzdech, ale Fingon jej umlčel dalším vášnivým polibkem. Ucítil obratnou ruku, jak mu uvolňuje šněrování kalhot, a nedočkavě se pohnul vstříc Maitimovým prstům.

Vše skončilo vcelku rychle. Findekáno neohrabaně vylezl z vany, pokoušeje si natáhnout promáčené kalhoty. Maitimo se rozesmál.

„No co,“ prohodil princ se smíchem, vyzul si boty a vylil z nich vodu.

„Přijdeme příšerně pozdě,“ podotkl Maedhros a jaksi odevzdaně zaplul pod hladinu, aby si opláchl mýdlo z vlasů.

Sušili se a oblékali ve spěchu, ale přesto meškali. Oběma z ledabylých účesů ještě kapala voda, když vstoupili do hodovní síně. Velekrál seděl v mírném předklonu v čele velkého stolu, rty měl staženy do tenké bílé linky a hluboká rýha mezi obočím značila nespokojenost. Vstal a rozhlédl se po přítomných.

Promluvil ovšem zcela klidně a nevzrušeně: „Jsem rád, že se náš milý host, velectěný Nelyafinwë Maitimo Fëanorion, dostavil k hostině, kterou jsem si dovolil uspořádat na jeho počest. Jsem si jist, že jej zdrželo něco velmi závažného a neodkladného.“

Pak pohlédl úkosem na Fingona. Syn postřehnul v otcově pohledu stopu rozhořčení, jinak Fingolfin působil docela klidně. Usedli. Maedhros zaujal čestné místo po králově pravici, Fingonovi byla protentokrát určena druhá strana.

„Noste na stůl,“ rozkázal Velekrál.

„Výborně, umírám hlady,“ prohodil konverzačně Maedhros, ale žádnou odpověď nedostal.

Findekáno se v přítomnosti svého otce dočista změnil. Maitimovi se zdálo, že tu sedí docela jiný elf, než jakého znal. Bylo to tak vždycky. Korunní princ byl škrobený, upjatý a vážný, jako by ho zdobený tmavomodrý kabátec pevně sešněroval v ramenou. Nesmál se příliš, pil střídmě a jedl málo.

„Již dlouho jsi nebyl ve svém panství v Dor-Lómin, můj synu,“ řekl Fingolfin, když přinesli další chod.

Fingon pochopil a trochu se zachvěl. Překročil hranici. Pohár trpělivosti přetekl. Otec se hněval.

„Vyjedu hned zítra,“ oznámil suše. „Náš host to, doufám, pochopí.“

Maitimo se zarazil uprostřed pohybu. Z masa, které zrovna přinášel k ústům, odkapávala omáčka. Odložil vidličku na talíř, naklonil se nad stůl a zahleděl se na Fingona. Příliš chápavě u toho nevypadal.

„Pokud si lord Nelyafinwë přeje zůstat u mého dvora,“ pokračoval Velekrál, „je nadále vítán.“

Maedhros si zkousnul spodní ret a zhluboka se nadechl. Chvíli mlčel, jen oči mu neklidně těkaly v zasmušilém zamyšlení.

„Jsem poctěn, tvoje veličenstvo, ale vrátím se do Himringu,“ řekl nakonec.

Findekáno krátce přikývl. Vypadal půvabně. Modrá a stříbrná látka šatu podtrhovala nádheru jeho bledé pleti a ebenově černých vlasů. Jen oči se mu podivně leskly, když zvedl k ústům pohár vína a na jeden veliký doušek jej dopil.


	5. Stín sudby

Večer se pomalu překlenul k noci. Přes hvězdné nebe byly v šedavých cárech roztaženy mraky; vítr je hnal po obloze jako potrhaný závoj. Fingon sledoval jasná světla Valacircy, kterak se objevují a mizí, přelétne-li přes ně temná šmouha oblak. Byl unaven po dni stráveném v sedle, ale věděl, že cíl jejich cesty je nedaleko. Mířili k malé pevnosti poblíže Annon-in-Gelydh. Jižně se prostíraly louky a lesy Lóminórë, Země ozvěn, kterou Sindar nazývali Dor-Lómin. Chladné větry vanuly z hor, unášely praporce na kopích jezdců a jejich modré vojenské pláště.  
Findekáno zapřemýšlel, kolik dní je již na cestě. Nevěděl. Stále se upínal k jediné vzpomínce. Loučení s Maitimem bylo krátké a strohé a o to víc bolestné. Ani se neobjali. Stáli naproti sobě jako cizinci. Fingon četl v Maedhrosových očích křivdu. A rozuměl jí. Jak jen mohl být tak bláhový? Jak si jen mohl myslet, že otec požehná tomu, co celé roky jen tiše trpěl? Udělal mnoho chyb. Byl příliš neopatrný. A teď za to platil.  
Proti světlejší západní obloze se tyčil temný masiv Ered Lómin. Blížili se k horám. Fingon i jeho muži upírali bystré elfské zraky na úpatí, nezahlédnou-li již světla opevnění. A hle, právě se vyloupla z šera. Ohníčky strážných věží blikotaly do soumraku a vábily vojáky k rychlejší jízdě.  
Fingon pobídl koně. Telemnar se rozletěl k západu a jeho dlouhá stříbrná hříva šlehala jezdce do tváře. Když se přiblížili k pevnosti, zatroubil Fingon na roh a vzápětí dostal odpověď.  
„Princ Findekáno! Přijíždí princ Findekáno!“ ozývalo se množství hlasů. „Otevřete bránu!“  
Jakmile přibyli na nádvoří, seběhlo se okolo nich mnoho lidu. Někteří nesli lampy, jiní pochodně. Fingon těkal očima mezi elfy, zda nezahlédne známou tvář. Byl tu trochu chaos.  
„Naicárato!“ vykřikl radostně, když spatřil kapitána zdejší hlídky.  
Seskočil z koně, svěřil otěže poblíž stojícímu štolbovi a prodral se davem, aby příteli potřásl pravicí. Muž stiskl nabízenou ruku a mírně se uklonil.  
„Vaše výsosti, jsme potěšeni, že jste opět zde,“ pronesl obřadně.  
„Nějaké novinky?“ zeptal se Fingon.  
„Nic, co by nepočkalo do rána,“ usmál se voják.  
„To jsem rád,“ řekl Findekáno a protáhl si ztuhlé svaly na krku. „Jsem zralý na postel.“  
Usnul snad ve chvíli, kdy dosedl na lůžko. Tížil ho bezesný spánek plný úzkosti, ze kterého nedokázal procitnout. Na hranici bdělosti a snění se mu zjevovaly obrazy jako vzpomínky na minulé dny. Pronásledoval jej otcův zlobný pohled: ostré modré světlo chladné jako ledy Helcaraxë.  
Vzbudil se nad ránem. Cítil na hrudi svíravou bolest, která byla tak urputná, že si položil dlaň na srdce doufaje, že s jejím teplem to odezní. Napil se vody, kterou mu tu přichystala svědomitá služebná. Chvíli jen zmučeně seděl na posteli. Vlasy mu padaly do tváře a docela ji zakrývaly. Byl tomu rád.  
„ _Všechno, co dobře začnou, se obrátí ke zlému konci_ ,“ zašeptal do tmy slova Sudby.  
Bylo krásné nakrátko zapomenout na prokletí. Teď, osamělý a obtížený povinnostmi, si je uvědomoval více než kdy jindy. Cítil se slabý a bezmocný. Zvedl své bledé ruce a chvíli na ně pohlížel, otáčel si je před tváří, hledě na ně, jako by snad ani nepatřily jemu.  
Vstal. Přistoupil k oknu a otevřel je. Studený noční vzduch ho objal a serval z něj poslední pavučiny spánku. Musí být silný. Musí. Již tolikrát prokázal, že to svede. Tak proč se teď cítil jako bezbranné dítě?  
Pocit slabosti a bezmoci se usídlil ve Fingonově srdci a hlodal je jako slizký červ. S východem slunce snad odešla noční chmura, ale úzkost tu pořád byla, skrytá a čekající.  
Po snídani si Findekáno vyslechl vojenská hlášení. V kraji byl klid. Dor-Lómin byla úrodná zelená země chráněná horami, stejně jako na Ard-Galen se tu dařilo koním a noldorská jízda sílila.  
„Něco tě trápí, tvoje výsosti?“ zeptal se váhavě Naicárato, když skončili.  
Byl to bystrý muž prosté upřímné povahy a nemohl si nepovšimnout stínu, který sídlil na Fingonově čele. Jeho oči měly zvláštní fialkovou barvu. Princi připomínala samet, jak světlala a zase se prohlubovala, když kapitán pohnul hlavou. Výraz Naicáratovy tváře byl vlídný a starostlivý, jaksi otcovský.  
„Jsem jen unaven,“ zalhal.  
Řekl si o psací potřeby a poslal muže pryč. Sedě za stolem chvíli nepřítomně hleděl na prázdné listy. Prsty držící pero se mu nepatrně chvěly.  
 _Nejdražší Maitimo_ , napsal. Pozoroval tengwy, jak zasychají. A náhle netušil, jak pokračovat. Vzhlédl k oknu a všiml si, že začalo pršet. Nebe bylo ocelově šedé. Vítr hnal stříbřité provazce deště proti temným stráním hor, jako mořský příboj žene vlny na skaliska. Jarní počasí v Hithlumu bylo nestálé.  
Odložil pergamen a raději sepsal dopisy pro otce a pro bratra a sestru do Nevrastu. Déšť mezitím téměř ustal. Slunce se však ukrývalo v mracích a kdykoliv mohla přijít další přeprška. Fingon nechal listy na stole a odešel ven. Chvíli se bezcílně procházel po hradbách. Z nebe občas spadla velká kapka, vzduch byl plný vody a ze stájí sem čpěla známá vůně koní.  
Položil ruce na zídku, zhluboka se nadechl a zahleděl se k jihu. Dor-Lómin. Ta země mu patřila, a přesto si v ní připadal jako cizinec. Neměl tu domov.  
Zaslechl výkřiky a obrátil se k nádvoří. Po mokré dlažbě běželi dva chlapci, vysocí a tmavovlasí, na svůj věk urostlí. Třetí, menší a plavý, před nimi prchal. Dohnali ho až ke zdi, kde uklouzl a spadl do velké louže. Začali ho tlouct. Fingon netušil, co jim hoch provedl, nebo kdo z nich je v právu. Jedna jeho část ho nutila okřiknout je, aby přestali. Té druhé to bylo jedno. Sledoval je mlčky a nelibě se mračil. Nejraděj by taky do někoho kopl.  
Vzpomněl si na Nelyafinwëho bratry. Rozmazlení výrostci Tyelkormo a Atarinkë bývali zrovna takoví. Hlavně malý Arakáno se často stával obětí jejich šikany. Teď si říkali Celegorm a Curufin, vládli pevnostem v Aglonu a drželi Himlad. Noldorští páni. Noldorští chlapci. Všichni byli prokletí, vydědění, zatracení. Anebo mrtví. Stejně jako jeho nejmladší bratr.  
Mezi děcka se vložili dva vojáci a snažili se zjednat klid. Roztrhli je a pomohli mladšímu chlapci na nohy. Byl špinavý, mokrý a z nosu mu tekla krev. Findekáno neslyšel, co říkají, na to byl příliš vzdálen, slyšel jen tlumenou ozvěnu hlasů. Tříštila se mezi stěnami tvrze, odrážela se od skalních štítů a nesla se daleko přes širou pláň.  
Znovu se spustil déšť. Fingon zaklonil hlavu a nechal si kapky dopadat do tváře. Přemýšlel, jestli i v Himringu prší. Zachvěl se vlhkým chladem. Lezavá zima mu zaryla drápy do morku kostí. Pomyslel na léto. Až odkvetou stromy, pojede Maitima navštívit. V marce je tou dobou krásně. Tisíce zvonků rozkvétá na lukách, tráva se vlní jako mělké moře a Modré hory na východě ční jako přístavní hráz.  
Výkřik dravého ptáka jej vytrhl zamyšlení. Plášť mu promokl a vlasy ztěžkly. Jako by právě procitl ze sna, zmateně dokráčel zpět do svých pokojů a pohlédl na listy na stole. Musí dopsat ten dopis.


	6. Fáwen

Všechno kolem kvetlo, jen Fingonovo srdce usychalo. List od Maitima stále nepřicházel. Findekáno se zatvrdil. Poručil si a ovládl se. Dokázal se usmívat a věnovat se svým povinnostem. Vždy měl pevnou vůli. Jen hluboko uvnitř se stále cítil jaksi neúplný. Zprvu vyhlížel posly, pak čekání vzdal. Nevěděl, jestli se Maedhros stále hněvá, nebo jestli jej zdržují potíže v marce. Nechtěl však o tom moc přemýšlet. Přílišné přemýšlení nikdy nepřineslo nic dobrého.  
Aby přišel na jiné myšlenky, nechal si osedlat koně a rozjel se do kraje. Vítr byl vlahý, louky svěže voněly mladou travou a vzduchem se nesl líbezný ptačí zpěv. Na nebi nebyl jediný mráček. Slunce zářilo a hřálo, jako by se usmívalo na tisíce pampelišek, v nichž nalézalo svou vlastní podobu. Dívky si zdobily vlasy zlatými věnci, usmívaly se a radostně jezdci mávaly. Fingon jim kynul zpět, náhle bezstarostný a šťastný.  
Mířil na jihovýchod. Lučiny Dor-Lóminu byly protkány stříbrnou sítí potoků a říček, které se nyní leskly jako diadém ve vlasech nevěsty. Remízky bříz se bělaly mezi nimi; listí bylo tmavé a lesklé, ještě zpola pokryté mízou. V dolících rostla sítina a na březích struh se modraly první pomněnky, které odrážely barvu Fingonových očí.  
Cválal vpřed a nechtěl se vracet. Měl s sebou vše, co potřeboval na přečkání noci, a skutečně zamýšlel přespat dnes v lukách, sám, svobodný a volný.  
Jak se blížil k Nen Lalaith, krajina se proměnila. Míjel usedlosti a obdělaná pole, přibývalo ohrad a na lukách se pásla velká stáda koní. Sady hučely bzukotem včel. Chvíli vedl hřebce po dlážděné silnici, pak z ní odbočil, aby unikl zraku zvědavých poddaných. Nepřál si být poznán.  
Polní cesta se vinula k jihu a byla vroubená alejí třešní. Kůra stromů byla tmavá, téměř černá, sukovitá a rozpraskaná jako ústa v mrazu. Jejich koruny se však zdobily nádherou plného květu. Bělostné chomáčky obalovaly každou větévku a dočista skrývaly malinké zelené lístky i stříbrnou slupku dřeva. Vál jen mírný větřík, přesto se s každým dechem vánku snesly na cestu tisíce okvětních plátků. Udusaná hlína byla pokryta silnou vrstvou květů, vše bylo bílé a hebké, jako by napadl sníh.  
Na cestu vyběhla dívka. Byla oděná v prostý šat, bílý a hnědý, a zřejmě někam pospíchala. Fingon zastavil koně, zapřel se ve třmenech a zastínil si oči dlaní, aby lépe viděl. Blížila se rychle, přesto byl její pohyb ladný a kroky lehké, jako kdyby tančila. Pleť měla bílou a vlasy černé. Splývaly volně do pasu a v běhu za ní vlály jako krátký plášť. Bílé květy třešní do nich padaly a hasly v nich jako sněhové vločky. A tehdy ji Findekáno v srdci pojmenoval Fáwen, Sněžná dívka.  
„Pomoz mi, pane!“ volala v běhu a kynula mu pažemi.  
Zatřásl hlavou, jako by byl krátce lapen ve snu a nyní z něho procitl. Seskočil z koně, přehodil mu uzdu a veda zvíře rychle vykročil dívce vstříc.  
„Co se stalo?“ promluvil k ní.  
Něco rychle řekla. Dokázal vnímat jenom tón jejího hlasu, který byl na ženu hluboký a hebký. Nebyla příliš vysoká, měla žensky klenutou postavu s úzkým pasem, oblými boky a plnými ňadry, a přesto mu čímsi připomněla jeho sestru Írissë, které nyní říkali Aredhel. Stála rovně, hrdě, sálala z ní jakási veliká síla. Ve velkých očích sídlilo odhodlání. Měly zvláštní fialkovou barvu a čímsi připomínaly samet. Findekáno je už někde viděl. Ale kde?  
„Posloucháš mě vůbec?!“  
Trhl sebou a zastyděl se jako chlapec.  
„Ne, odpusť,“ přiznal a cítil, jak mu tvář polívá ruměnec.  
„Potřebuji pomoct. Hříbě se špatně otočilo. Nemám na to sílu,“ vysvětlovala ve spěchu, otáčela se a rozmáchlými gesty poháněla Findekána k pastvině.  
Klopýtal za ní, zmámeně zíral na míhající se lem její sukně a snažil se pochytit, co po něm chce. Telemnar byl v té věci zřejmě chápavější, protože zaržál a prudce do něj šťouchnul hlavou a přiměl jej ke spěchu.  
Fáwen se mrštně přehoupla do ohrady. Teprve teď Fingon docela pochopil, oč se jedná. Neklidná hnědá klisna ležela na boku a snažila se rodit. Tyhle věci obvykle probíhaly hladce, ale tady bylo zjevně něco v nepořádku. Pod ocasem se neukázala ani jedna nožka.  
„Tak honem!“ křikla dívka a otočila se k princi.  
Nechal koně koněm, pokrčil rameny a přeskočil klády, které tvořily hrazení. Dívka mezitím přiklekla ke kobyle, vyhrnula si rukávy a bez zaváhání do ní ponořila obě ruce až po lokty.  
„Je vzpříčené,“ vysvětlila. „Musíme ho otočit, a jestli máš provaz, mohlo by to hodně pomoct.“  
„Dojdu pro něj,“ řekl a vypravil se pro lano, které měl svinuté u sedla.  
Mnohokrát v životě viděl narození hříběte. Několikrát byl dokonce u toho, když se něco nedařilo. Ale teď měl pocit, že všechno zažívá úplně poprvé. Nechápal, proč je tak strašně moc nervózní. Když podával dívce lano, ruka se mu klepala tak, že se musel uchopit za předloktí, aby to zastavil.  
„Musím se dostat k nožkám a uvázat je,“ řekla a unaveně vydechla.  
Otřela si čelo a vůbec nedbala na to, že si po tváři rozmazává kobylčinu krev. Fingon jenom přikývl. Fáwen se pustila do práce. Znovu musel obdivovat její nezdolnost a klidnou, vytrvalou sílu, s níž si počínala.  
„Je to hotovo, snad,“ oznámila po chvíli. „Zkus zatáhnout. Opatrně. Já už nemůžu.“  
Kobyla pochopila, že cesta je volná, nabrala dech a hříbátko vyklouzlo z jejích útrob, jako by nic přirozenějšího ani nebylo.  
„Je živé? Je živé?“ opakovala překotně Fáwen a tu se hříbě prudce pohnulo.  
Kašlalo a vykýchávalo plodovou vodu a za krátkou chvíli už se snažilo postavit na dlouhé nohy. Byl to tmavý hřebeček s bílou lysinou. Fingon ani nevěda proč pocítil prudkou úlevu a hlasitě se zasmál. Fáwen ho v návalu radosti objala.  
„Děkuji ti, pane,“ vzlykla a teď si Findekáno všiml, že jí v očích stojí slzy.  
„Nemusíš mi děkovat,“ řekl, ovinul kolem ní paže a sevřel v hrsti její hebké černé vlasy.  
Chvíli tak stáli. Pak se dívka odtáhla, snad trochu zahanbena, že objímá cizince, a odstoupila o krok zpět.  
„Je to hřebeček,“ usmála se. „Pojmenuji ho po tobě. Jak ti říkají?“  
„Findekáno,“ odpověděl se smíchem.  
Zděšeně vdechla a zakryla si ústa dlaní. Veliké fialkové oči těkaly tam a sem a zračil se v nich strach. Pak padla na kolena, vzala do dlaně lem Fingonova pláště a přitiskla si jej ke rtům.  
„Odpusťte výsosti, já jsem netušila…“ zlomil se jí hlas.  
„Vstaň, prosím,“ řekl, „a pověz mi, kdo jsi. Ještě jsem nepotkal mezi Noldor tak silnou a odvážnou dívku.“  
Zvedla se, vzala cíp svrchního šatu a otřela si do něj tvář. Stála před ním, unavená, špinavá a vyděšená, a přesto tak půvabná, že se mu málem tajil dech.  
„Jmenuji se Ennalossë.“  
„První sníh,“ zopakoval Fingon a znovu uviděl třešňové kvítky, jak se v bělostných závějích snášejí k zemi.  
„Naicáratiel,“ dodala již pevnějším hlasem, jako by jméno otce bylo štítem, za nějž se lze ukrýt.  
„Tak proto znám tvé oči!“ málem vykřikl, když si vybavil Naicáratovu tvář. Pak dodal: „Tvůj otec je skvělý voják a věrný přítel.“  
Usmála se. Její pohled však nepatřil Fingonovi. Sametové oči hleděly na malé hříbě, které vratce kráčelo po boku matky.  
Pak zasněně vzdychla: „Budu mu říkat Condo*.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Condo = (quen.) princ, lord


	7. Klid před bouří

Věže Barad Eithel hořely v letním slunci jako bílé voskovice. Praporce vlály v mírném větru směrem k jihu a již z dálky vítaly jezdce, kteří se vraceli domů. Findekáno a jeho muži provedli koně západní branou jako již mnohokrát, a dnes měl Fingon zvláštní pocit čehosi nového. Jako by se tu za těch pár měsíců, co pobýval v Dor-Lómin, něco změnilo. Vzduch voněl jinak.  
Předal Telemnara štolbům, sundal si přilbici a vložil si ji pod paži. Poklepal na chladný kov prsty. Ten pohyb byl natolik známý, že jej provedl zcela bez přemýšlení. Frustrovaně vzdychl a protáhl si ztuhlý krk. Na patře a na jazyku cítil nasládlý prach. Bylo dusno a sucho. Vzduch nad hradbami se vlnil a v povětří vězela předzvěst bouřky.  
V koutku oka zaznamenal pohyb a ohlédl se za ním. Fingolfin vycházel z paláce. Doprovázelo ho několik vojáků v královsky modrých pláštích. Štíty a přilbice zdobily barevné kameny, takže když se muži rozmístili po stupních schodiště, bylo to, jako kdyby se otevřel vějíř z pavích per.  
Fingon vyrazil otci vstříc. Prve tajně doufal, že si po příjezdu stihne dopřát lázeň a pohár vína, aby spláchl prach z cesty, ale Velekrál byl rychlejší. Když dospěl pod schody, obřadně se uklonil.  
„ _Mára omentië, Nolofinwë Noldóran!_ “ pozdravil.  
„Sindarsky, prosím,“ řekl Fingolfin.  
Findekáno se zarazil. Na otcově dvoře se vždy hovořilo quenyou. Vzhlédl a pohledem se střetl s královýma očima. Nolofinwëho jindy chladné zraky nyní hořely vlídně. Byly to oči otce, které si pamatoval z dětství. Fingon nedovedl zakrýt údiv.  
Fingolfin se usmál a promluvil v sindarin: „Dovol mi, můj synu, abych ti představil svého hosta.“  
Teprve nyní si Findekáno všiml mladíka, který postával po králově levici. Zamračil se na něj. Bylo to nepohledné pískle s pískově žlutými vlasy a poďobanou tváří. Pod nosem mu rašily první vousy, ruce i nohy měl dlouhé a klouby na nich byly jaksi příliš velké. Nedovedl stát v klidu, neustále se ošíval a jeho velké modré oči těkaly z místa na místo, jako by hoch netušil, na co se má zrovna dívat. Oblékli ho do elfských šatů, ale přesto bylo jasné, že je to lidské dítě.  
„Toto je Hador, syn Hatholův z rodu Marachova,“ pronesl Nolofinwë a postrčil výrostka zpoza svých zad.  
Maracha Fingon znával. On a jeho lid sloužili jeho otci věrně. Přemýšlel, kolik let mohlo uplynout od Marachovy smrti, ale stále se nemohl dopočítat. Lidské životy byly podivně krátké. Shořely rychle jako věchet slámy.  
Mladík se neohrabaně uklonil. Fingon se zakousl do rtu, aby se nesmál, a mírně sklonil hlavu v pozdravu.  
„Můj syn a dědic Fingon, pán Dor-Lóminu,“ dodal Velekrál, aby bylo etiketě učiněno zadost.  
Findekáno si teď připadal jako všeho na světě, jenom ne jako královský dědic. Vlasy měl plné prachu, boty i šaty pokrývala špína, měl žízeň a hlad a rozhodně by snesl vanu. Přesto měl pocit, že na něj to lidské mládě zírá s neskrývaným obdivem.  
„Udatný Fingon,“ uklouzlo Hadorovi tiše, ale elfský sluch byl lepší než lidský.  
Udatný Fingon, zopakoval Findekáno v duchu. Dost často míval pocit, že ta největší odvaha pramení ze zoufalství. Že ty věci uděláte proto, že už vám prostě nic jiného nezbývá. Nikdy si nijak zvlášť udatný nepřipadal.  
Trhl sebou nabyv pocitu, že přemýšlí už nepatřičně dlouho, a rychle ze sebe vypravil: „Omluvte mě, otče, Hadore, mám za sebou dlouhou cestu a rád bych se trochu osvěžil, než se setkáme u večeře.“  
Sindarština mu nešla přes pusu. Byl to zbrklý jazyk plný hrdelních zvuků, který zněl jeho uším nelibě. Dovedl v ní mluvit, ale neměl ji rád. Když ji používal, nabýval pocitu, jako by se zříkal sebe sama.  
„Jistě. Budu se těšit na tvé vyprávění,“ dodal Nolofinwë. „Byl jsi dlouho pryč.“  
Večeře probíhala v přátelském duchu. Hador měl dobré způsoby a dokázal vytušit, kdy mlčet a kdy se ptát, když Fingon vykládal otci o pobytu v Lóminórë. Zajímali ho koně. Fingon se musel často bránit smíchu, když chlapci přeskočil hlas, ale shledal, že je to nakonec milý a chytrý hoch a našel v něm zalíbení. Přesto však nechápal důvody, proč si jej otec přizval ke dvoru a nechává jej sedět na čestném místě.  
Později toho večera přijal Findekáno Nolofinwëho pozvání a usedl s ním k partii šachu. Přestože seděli na terase, bylo dusno. Tmavomodré nebe protínaly blesky, ale po dešti nebylo zatím ani památky. Vzduch byl hustý, prosycený napětím nevyřčených otázek.  
Fingolfin zvolil bílé a rutinně posunul pěšce. Fingon učinil podobný tah. Mlčel. Hlavou se míhalo mnoho obrazů, vířilo mnoho slov. Táhnul koněm. Maitimo na mohutném hnědákovi letí vysokou travou, směje se a rudé vlasy vlají jako oheň. Udělal chybu. Přišel o pěšce a otcova bílá věž se nebezpečně hnula ke středu šachovnice. Bílá věž. Lampa hořící na Mindoně. Dětství. Jako chlapec na ni hledíval z okna, když usínal. Uchopil střelce a chvíli jej otáčel v prstech.  
„Hraješ?“ zeptal se klidným hlasem Fingolfin a tázavě naklonil hlavu.  
„Ovšem,“ odvětil Fingon a bez velkého přemýšlení táhnul.  
Otcova bílá dáma ladně proplula šachovnicí. Írissë. Jak se asi má Írissë? Fingon se zahleděl k obzoru.  
„Jsi nepozorný,“ řekl Velekrál a sebral protihráči koně.  
„Omlouvám se. Asi to necháme na jindy.“  
Nolofinwë přikývl. Mocně se zablesklo. Ostré světlo na okamžik ozářilo Fingonovu tvář. Byla strhaná a bledá.  
„Co tě trápí?“ zeptal se Fingolfin, natáhl se přes stolek a opatrně, jaksi váhavě sevřel Fingonovu ruku.  
Široký rukáv jeho kabátce smetl některé figurky z jejich pozic. Černá věž a několik pěšců popadalo na zem. Věž se kutálela k zábradlí a Fingon ji úpěnlivě sledoval. Fingolfin netušil, zda má jeho syn obavu o osud sošky či se mu bojí pohlédnout do očí. Děsil se toho druhého.  
„Jaký vztah máš k tomu chlapci?“ odvětil Fingon otázkou. Nechtěl s otcem mluvit o tom, co se mu zrovna honí hlavou, protože sám svým pocitům dost dobře nerozuměl.  
„K Hadorovi?“  
„Ano, k Hadorovi.“  
„Miluji jej jako svého syna.“  
Černá věž přepadla dolů. Fingon na chvíli ustrnul. Pak vytrhl ruku z otcovy dlaně a prudce vstal. Stolek s šachy se převrhl.  
„Už ti nejsme dost dobří? Já a Turukáno?!“ vyštěkl a trhl cípem tuniky, aby z ní vysypal figurky. Černý král dopadl na dlažbu a praskl.  
Fingolfin mlčel. Seděl docela klidně, tvář byla jako z kamene. Vlídné světlo se však z očí vytratilo, už zase v nich zablýskl led. Ticho trvalo nekonečně dlouho.  
„Běž si lehnout, Findekáno. Jsi unavený,“ řekl pak chladně.  
Fingon chtěl křičet. Chtěl tlouct pěstí okolo sebe, škrábat a kopat, chtěl vychrlit všecku svou křivdu, svůj vztek, žárlivost a nenávist. To vše v něm teď vřelo jako ve velkém kotli, rudá krev klokotala v plamenném víru a prudce bušila do spánků. _Nech mě žít, Nolofinwë, nech mě dýchat! Nech mě být s tím, koho miluju a dej mi už konečně pokoj!_  
Mlčky pokýval hlavou. Znovu se blýsklo a spustil se déšť. Nastal čas odejít na lože. Když udělal několik kroků, kdovíproč otočil hlavu. Fingolfin dál seděl bez hnutí, velké bouřkové kapky dopadaly na jeho tvář a vypadalo to, jako kdyby plakal. Nebo možná plakal doopravdy.  
Fingona zabolelo u srdce, ale nezastavil. Krátce ho napadla myšlenka, zda otci nekřivdí, zda všechny tyhle věci nejsou pouze v jeho vlastní hlavě, ale rychle ji zapudil. Původcem vší té zlé krve byl jednou a provždy Fingolfin.


	8. Poslové špatných zpráv

Svítání bylo modré a zlaté a zpěv ptáků se nesl povětřím jako radostná hudba. První paprsky slunce nesměle nakoukly do ložnice, dotkly se lehkých závěsů a zablýskly se na poháru s vodou, který stál na Fingonově nočním stolku. Z pokrývek se malátně vysoukala bledá ruka a zašátrala po nábytku. Rozechvělé prsty se sevřely kolem číše. Findekáno zaklel. Ztěžka se posadil a pokusil se napít. Ústa měl vyprahlá tak, že mu jazyk chřestil o zuby. Trochu vody vyšplíchlo na bradu a studeně stékalo po krku na holou hruď. Tupá bolest bušila do lebky v prostoru za očima a vinula se tělem jako jed hadího uštknutí. Fingonovi se zamotala hlava a zvednul žaludek.  
 _Kolik jsem toho vypil?_  
Několik prázdných lahví vrhalo své nazelenalé stíny na desku stolu, další se válely po zemi. Fingon se opřel o čelo postele a pokusil se vstát. Dlažba zastudila do bosých nohou. Uvědomil si, že je nahý. Rozhlédl se po podlaze. Jeho svršky tvořily stezku vedoucí od pohovky k posteli. Znovu mu unikla nadávka.  
Sluneční kotouč se vyhoupl nad východní hradby a zalil místnost světlem. Nazlátlý kov dračí přilby odrazil pár prasátek, která se Fingonovi bolestivě zapíchla do očí. Byla to odporná věc, těžká, neforemná a zbytečně velká. Trpasličí helma. Když mu ji Maitimo dával, musel se mu chtít za něco pomstít. Přesto si ji vystavil na čestném místě a choval ji v úctě jako velký poklad. Teď by ji ale ze všeho nejradši použil jako kbelík. Pocit na zvracení byl čím dál tím neodbytnější. Polknul nahořklé šťávy, co se mu vedraly do krku, zvednul se z postele a udělal pár vratkých kroků. Nakopl přitom jednu z lahví, která se s výsměšným cinkáním odkutálela ke stěně.  
Na stole ležel dopis. Doposud se Fingonovi dařilo na něj nemyslet, a možná proto se teď jeho přítomnost jevila tolik intenzivní. Byl politý vínem a roztržený na několik kusů, a přece byla jeho slova stále odporně jasná. Úhledné, vzletně vykroužené tengwy patřily Maglorovi. Maitimo si nedal ani tu práci, aby mu napsal sám. Fingon miloval ta rozmazaná kostrbatá písmenka, která Maedhros s vypětím všech sil a s jazykem vyplazeným v koutku úst psával levou rukou. Už mu nestojí ani za to?  
 _Drahý bratranče,_  
Jdi mi k šípku s bratranci, Maitimo! Říkáš mi snad bratranče, když mám dlaň mezi tvými stehny? Když tě mám plná ústa? Když…  
 _situace v marce si žádá mou přítomnost. Opevnění v Aglonu slábne, bratři potřebují posily._  
Je vás sedm. Sedm! O jednoho méně, to by se toho stalo!  
 _Obávám se, že budu muset odmítnout tvé pozvání do Eithel Sirionu._  
Výmluvy. Pitomé výmluvy!  
 _Myslím, že se nebudeme moci setkat dříve než příští rok na jaře. Tedy pokud věci půjdou dobře. Neodvažuji se hádat, kolik času zabere, než se vše vyřeší. Moc mě to mrzí._  
Mrzí?! Tebe to mrzí?! Lži si někomu jinému!  
 _Vyřiď, prosím, mé upřímné pozdravy Velekráli._  
Vysmíváš se mi, nebo co?!  
 _Líbám tě._  
„Nenávidím tě!“  
Výkřik naplněný úzkostí pak visel mezi stěnami nepřirozeně dlouho. Toho večera, poté co poslal pryč posly, Fingon otevřel víno. Když dopil lahev, sáhl pro další. Prostě pil. Potřeboval to. Cítil, že vše, na čem doposud záleželo, se z pro něj nepochopitelných důvodů nenávratně hroutí. Starý svět zmizel a zjevil se nový. Nový svět, v němž je Maitimo cizí. Co se to stalo? Hledáš-li vinu, začni u sebe, říkal vždy Nolofinwë. Byla to vážně jeho vina? Čí to byla vina? Nevěděl. A hledat pravdu ve víně bylo nakonec tak snadné.  
Bylo mu zle. Otevřel okno a pomalu dýchal chladný ranní vzduch. Rozcuchané vlasy jej lechtaly na zádech a ramenou. Toužil po doteku. Umřel by pro to, aby ho teď někdo pohladil. Zkřížil ruce, objal svou vlastní hruď a prsty zaryl do svalnatých nadloktí. Chvíli tak stál. Pak došel k vitríně s tou odpornou přilbou, vzal ji do rukou a pevně ji přitiskl k srdci. Kov studil, ostré výčnělky zraňovaly kůži, ale Fingon toho nedbal. V tu chvíli jej samota zahalila svým šedým pláštěm a on se rozplakal. Netušil, jak to trvá dlouho.  
Ozvalo se zaklepání. _Nenwen_ , blesklo mu hlavou. Jeho služebná byla věrná, spolehlivá a přesná.  
„Moment!“ řekl a doufal, že ho dívka přes dveře slyšela. Hlas ho zradil.  
Rychle si otřel tvář, vrátil přilbici na místo a natáhl se pro prostěradlo, aby si jej uvázal okolo boků. Dívka nakoukla dovnitř ve chvíli, kdy dotahoval uzel.  
„Bez urážky, výsosti, ale vypadáte příšerně,“ řekla místo pozdravu a rozhlédla se po místnosti.  
„Řekl bych, že vypadám lépe, než se cítím,“ zamručel a posadil se zpátky na postel.  
„Tak to vám musí být opravdu zle.“  
Teplo z přikrývek ještě docela nevyprchalo a jemu blesklo hlavou, že by se možná měl pokusit znovu usnout.  
„Nemám přijít později?“ zeptala se dívka, nevzrušeně sbírajíc z podlahy Fingonovy šaty.  
„Já nevím,“ odpověděl upřímně a hlava mu klesla do dlaní.  
Byl rád, že mu vlasy zakrývají tvář a Nenwen nemůže vidět jeho zoufalý výraz. Pocítil stud. Dívka se na okamžik zarazila a zkoumala dopis ležící na stole. Byla to jen chvilička, ale Fingon si toho nemohl nevšimnout. Měl ho raději spálit.  
„Stalo se něco?“ optala se opatrně.  
„Co myslíš?“ řekl, narovnal se a kopl do další lahve.  
Nenwen stála uprostřed komnaty, v náruči svírala kopu špinavého šatstva, pravý bok byl trošku výše než levý a lem sukně se zhoupl, jak přenesla váhu. Zamyšleně sledovala slova na zničeném papíře.  
„Mně nepřísluší, abych se pletla do těchhle věcí, ale…“  
„Ale?“ Otočil hlavu, zastrčil si vlasy za ucho a se zájmem se na ni podíval.  
„Neměl byste takhle pít, princi Findekáno.“  
Fingon si zničeně odfrkl a padl naznak do chladnoucích peřin.  
„Já jsem k vám vždycky chovala úctu. Moji malí bratři si hrají na to, jak bojují v Dagor Aglareb a hádají se o to, kdo z nich bude udatný Fingon. To jim mám vážně říct, že tu brečíte a opíjíte se kvůli tomu, že vám nepřijede mile.. ehm, bratranec?“  
„Řekni jim, co chceš,“ zamručel a přetáhl si přes obličej polštář.  
„Jste hrdina, ksakru!“ vykřikla a vztekle mrštila prádlem. „Já se na tohle odmítám dívat. Koukejte vstát, umýt se a začít se chovat jako mužskej!“  
Slova dozněla a bylo ticho. Nenwen se rychle chytla za pusu. Byla prudká a často rychleji mluvila, než myslela.  
„Ne tak nahlas. Bolí mě hlava,“ ozvalo se zpod polštáře. V princově hlase bylo znát pobavení. Dívce se ulevilo.  
„Dobře vám tak,“ zasmála se.  
„Můžu dostat vejce se slaninou a mošt?“  
„Když mi slíbíte, že přestanete fňukat.“  
Findekáno se překulil na bok, opřel se o předloktí a pohlédl služebné do očí. Byla hezká a čímsi mu teď připomněla tu dívku s hříbětem. Založila si ruce v bok a netrpělivě podupávala nohou.  
„Slibuji,“ pronesl slavnostně a krátce se zamyslel. „Nenwen?“  
„Ano?“  
„Tví bratři. Mají už koně?“  
„Nemají, kde by je vzali. Jsou to ještě chlapci,“ odvětila bez rozmyslu.  
„Tak ať si vyberou nějaké ročky z královských stájí.“  
Upustila košili, kterou právě sebrala a zůstala na něj nevěřícně hledět. Byl téměř nahý, rozcuchaný, celý zmuchlaný a bledý. Pod očima měl tmavé kruhy a nedalo se říci, že by zrovna voněl. A přesto v tom zoufalém zjevu náhle opět zahlédla krásu a vznešenost. Její princ byl zpět.  
„To nemůžeme přijmout,“ hlesla.  
„A vyřiď jim, že je to dar od udatného Fingona pro udatné noldorské vojáky,“ zasmál se hořce a potichu si říhnul.  
„Neboť byl spasen před zhoubnou kocovinou jejich udatnou sestrou, chápu,“ dodala se smíchem a odešla mu zjednat snídani.


	9. Bratři

Byl tmavý, sychravý den a v povětří visel pach podzimního tlení, přestože bylo teprve na sklonku léta. Vřesy Lothlannu zšedly tíhou včerejšího deště. Mezi himringskými pahorky se táhly cáry mlhy, takže se zdálo, že Maedhrosův hrad stojí na ostrově zdvíhajícím se z bílého moře. Byla to temná stavba, narychlo tesaná z hrubých kamenných kvádrů. Praporce s Fëanorejskou hvězdou visely na věžích schlíple, navlhlé a těžké, jakoby i ony nesly chmurnou náladu svého pána.  
Maitimo seděl v zšeřelé hodovní síni. Jeho vysoká urostlá postava, jediná za velkým stolem, teď působila jaksi subtilně a křehce. Levé rameno zakrýval obvaz, paže bezvládně visela v pásce. Odhodlaně si odfrknul, levým předloktím přitiskl ke stolu vidličku a zasunul ji pod pravý nátepník, aby se vůbec mohl naobědvat. Zašustění těžké látky mu náhle připomnělo, že je v místnosti ještě někdo.  
„Já se zvládnu najíst sám, Macalaurë!“ zavrčel podrážděně, protože jasně slyšel, jak se jeho bratr nadechuje, aby mu nabídl pomoc.  
„Možná jsi vážně měl Findekánovi napsat, že jsi zraněný,“ řekl Maglor, přistoupil ke stolu a jaksi mimochodem rozlomil chléb, aby podal Maedhrosovi skývu.  
„Už tak má dost starostí,“ zamručel Maitimo.  
„Jak myslíš.“  
Nelyafinwë vzhlédl. Bratrova postava vystoupila ze stínu, a přesto se stále zdála jaksi ztemnělá. Černým a šedým brokátem šatu probleskovala stříbrná výšivka s granáty a rubíny ve tvaru slz. Rozpuštěné tmavé vlasy volně splývaly na ramena a mírně zakrývaly tvář. Velké oči byly průzračné jako horský křišťál, naplněné odvěkým smutkem vážného dítěte. Kolem úst sídlily vrásky.  
„A posaď se, Kano. Stojíš tu jak soudná sestra.“  
Maglor se mírně pousmál a posadil se vedle Maedhrose. Maitimo sklouzl pohledem na bratrovu bílou ruku, která vyčnívala z tmavého rukávce jako alabastrový šperk. Maglor k ní přidal druhou a dlouhé štíhlé prsty harfeníka se pomalu propletly.  
„Co na mě tak zíráš?“ zasyčel Maedhros, naháněje po talíři slizký klobouk hříbku. Vidlička zaskřípala o kov a vysmekla se z nátepníku. Hlasitě cinkla.  
„Opravdu nechceš…“  
„Nechci!“  
Výkřik se rozlétl prázdnou síní jako zvuk hromu. Následoval cinkot nádobí dopadajícího na podlahu. Maitimo ve vzteku prudce odstrčil židli a zapomenuv na své zranění, zkřivil tvář bolestí. Chytil se za rameno, kde se hojila čerstvá rána od skřetího šípu.  
„Nelyo…“ řekl tiše Maglor a vztáhl k bratrovi paži.  
„Nemluv na mě! Nech mě být! Nechte mě všichni být!“ zařval Maedhros, trhnul pláštěm a vratkým krokem raněného rychle odešel z místnosti.   
Kanafinwë vzdychl a složil ruce v klíně. Tělo se uzdraví, ale může se uzdravit duše? Prošli tolikerým zlem. A Maitimo tolik trpěl. Dříve dokázal věřit, že Findekánova láska svede zapudit temnotu, která sžírala bratrovo srdce, ale nyní o tom začínal pochybovat. Ale nejsou víra a pochyby jedno a totéž? Seděl dlouho v hlubokém zamyšlení. Pak uslyšel hlas polnic. Prudce se zvedl, nespokojeně se zamračil a rázným krokem odešel za svými vojáky. Teď nebyl čas na chmury a přemýšlení, teď musel obléci zbroj. Nepřítelovy síly se zvedly a Maedhrosova marka s Maglorovou branou stály v cestě jako první. Mají mnoho práce.

Na východní straně Ard-Galenu se rozsvěcely hvězdy. Otava omamně voněla a pěla večerní píseň. Fingon s Hadorem a několika muži vyjeli na hlídku do plání. Okovaná kopyta duněla smrákáním. Nolofinwë si přál, aby se jeho chráněnec učil ve společnosti jeho syna a Findekáno se tomu nebránil. Nalezl v chlapci zalíbení. V žertu mu říkal bráško či bratříčku a vzpomínal na šťastné roky ve světle Stromů, kdy s Turukánem učili nejmladšího Arakána střílet z luku v plném cvalu. Tehdy jim za cíl sloužily otepi slámy, později zvěř v Oromëho lesích. Kdo by si byl tenkrát pomyslel, že budou podnikat lovy na skřety a další ohavná stvoření. Mnoho se toho změnilo od doby, co byli dětmi.  
Když se setmělo, rozbili tábor. Bylo to poblíž místa, kde se Findekáno zjara setkal s Maitimem. Vánek otáčel lístky mladých osik, které se ve hvězdném svitu třpytily jako stříbrné penízky. Ve vlhkých dolících mezi balvany rostly křemenáče.  
Fingon poslal pár mužů pro dřevo na oheň a sám se se zbylými postaral o koně.  
„Bolí mě úplně všechno,“ postěžoval si Hador a sejmul si z hlavy koženou čapku. Zlaté vlasy mu ztmavly potem.  
„Máš lehkou zbroj a na cestě jsme půl dne,“ zasmál se Findekáno.  
Chlapec si nahlas odfrknul a svalil se do suché trávy. Fingon se posadil vedle něho. Hador si složil ruce pod hlavu a zhluboka oddechuje, bloudil očima po hvězdnatém nebi.  
„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“ řekl po chvíli.  
„Ptej se, bráško.“  
„Proč nemáš manželku?“  
Fingon se na moment zarazil. Ta otázka ho zaskočila. Náhle netušil, co by měl odpovědět. Zmateně se usmál a rozhlédl se po okolí, jestli neposlouchá někdo z hlídky.  
„To nikdy nemyslíš na ženy?“ pokračoval Hador. „To já na ně poslední dobou myslím pořád.“  
„Elfové jsou v tomhle jiní, Hadore.“  
„Ale tvůj bratr Turgon ženu má, ne?“  
„Měl. Zemřela,“ upřesnil Fingon klidným hlasem bez známky pohnutí. Pak ale, aby to to zamluvil, rychle se zeptal: „Takže ty myslíš na ženy?“  
„Dnem i nocí,“ přiznal hoch a nahlas vzdychnul.  
Findekáno se zasmál, položil se do trávy vedle Hadora a zahleděl se na hvězdy. Nebe bylo temně modré, sídlil v něm fialkový nádech a jeho sametová hebkost mu připomněla oči Ennalossë.  
„Na elfské ženy?“ zeptal se se zájmem.  
„Ale ne,“ usmál se Hador. „Na naše. Nechápej mě zle, ale elfské ženy jsou takové, jak jen to říct, chladné a nedostupné a záhadné. Jde z nich trochu strach.“  
„Myslíš, že jsou takové?“ vyslovil zasněně Fingon. Jeho vnitřnímu zraku se zjevila Fáwen, radostná, šťastná, chvějící se v objetí jeho silných pažích. Ušmudlaná Fáwen se slzami v očích. Sladká Fáwen v záplavě třešňových květů.  
„Já nevím,“ odpověděl Hador, překulil se na bok a zahleděl se na Fingona. Pak se zamračil a skepticky dodal: „Stejně by mě žádná nechtěla.“  
Findekáno se zasmál, rychle se vyhoupl do sedu a v žertu do chlapce strčil.  
„Která by chtěla kluka, co nevydrží pár dní v sedle,“ popíchl ho.  
„Já vydržím pár dní v sedle!“ bránil se Hador.  
„A kdo si tu ještě před chvílí stěžoval, že ho úplně všechno bolí, co?“  
„Toho neznám, tvoje výsosti,“ zasmál se hoch, vyskočil na nohy a šel pomoci mužům, kteří přinášeli dřevo.  
I Fingon se jal odnášet otýpky. Vždycky si zakládal na tom, že jsou si s muži v hlídce rovni. Boj i práci zastali rovným dílem. Neměl rád povýšené velení a autoritu vytvořenou strachem. Měl ve svých vojácích přátele, na něž se vždy mohl spolehnout.   
Sehnul se pro větší kus dřeva, a když se narovnal, znovu stál tváří v tvář Hadorovi. Mladík si jej zamyšleně prohlížel.  
„Co je zase?“ zeptal se Fingon.  
„Stejně si myslím, že by ses měl oženit,“ pronesl nesmlouvavě Hador. „Muž jako ty by neměl být sám.“  
„Já nej…“ chtěl Fingon namítnout, ale zarazil se v půlce slova. „Já myslím, že ti do toho vůbec nic není, milý bratříčku,“ řekl pak.  
Ale semeno myšlenky, kterou Hador nechtě zasel do Fingonova nitra, již vzklíčilo a pomalu rostlo. Když Findekáno později v noci pozoroval hru světla a stínu na řežavějících uhlících, přemýšlel o krásné Fáwen. A o tom, zda by mu ji Naicárato dal.


	10. Pavučina lží

Dny se krátily, často pršelo a od hor vál studený vítr. Stromy ztrácely listí. Mazlavé bláto pokrývalo nádvoří i bílá schodiště Barad Eithel, jak jej muži z hlídek zanášeli do pevnosti na botách.  
Findekáno ležel na pohovce s knihou a sám před sebou předstíral, že čte. Nebyl schopen se soustředit. Hleděl na slova a nemohl se dobrat jejich významu, jako by knihu někdo napsal cizí řečí, které vůbec nerozuměl. Déšť bičoval okenní tabulky, vítr cpal své hubené prsty mezi jejich spáry a tence, žalostně skučel. Plameny voskovic se chvěly a stíny tančily po stěnách svůj odvěký tanec.  
Fingon se překulil na břicho. Pohled mu sklouzl k zdobené harfě, která stála v rohu ložnice, opuštěná a zaprášená. Nehrál už dlouho. Napadlo ho, že by ji měl naladit. Zahálka věcem nesvědčila. Harfy ztrácely zvuk, meče rezivěly, šperky ztrácely lesk.  
Fingon se protáhl a zívl. Otřel se rozkrokem o pohovku a ucítil tlak ve slabinách. I jeho tělo dlouho zahálelo. Položil knížku na zem. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechnul. Pohnul pánví proti měkkému čalounění, pak znovu a ještě jednou. Představil si Maitimovu nenechavou ruku. Tolik ho chtěl, že málem cítil jeho polibky na páteři. Váhal jen chvíli, než si rozepnul kalhoty, zajel rukou do klína a nedočkavě stiskl. Unikl mu tichý sten. Cítil, že brzy bude po všem. Velmi dlouho to nedělal.  
„Finde..!“  
Dveře se rozletěly a na prahu stanul Hador. V tu chvíli Fingon ucítil v dlani lepkavé horko.  
„Sakra, neumíš klepat?!“ zavrčel chraplavě a rychle otíral ruku do cípu přehozu.  
Mladík zrudnul jako zralý plod. Chtěl něco říct, ale hlas mu uvízl v hrdle. Couvl a málem se přerazil o práh. Fingon vstal. Úleva byla tatam, cítil jen frustraci a vztek. Šinul si to k umyvadlu, v chůzi si zapínal kalhoty a nevybíravě klel. Tuto jeho stránku Hador neznal. Děsila ho. Chtěl utéct, ale nohy ho zradily.  
Fingon si umyl ruce a ohlédl se ke dveřím.  
„Ty jsi ještě tady?“ vydechl překvapeně a povytáhl obočí.  
„Já se strašně moc omlouvám,“ vykoktal Hador.  
„Cos chtěl?“  
„Já nevím! Teda vím! Já jsem… Já chtěl… Já nechtěl…“  
Fingon obrátil oči v sloup. Byl to on, kdo se měl cítit trapně, ne ten hoch. Nechat se takhle nachytat. Přesto cítil potřebu nějak to vysvětlit, obhájit se, ospravedlnit své jednání.  
„Pojď sem,“ řekl chlapci pevným hlasem, kterým byl zvyklý udílet rozkazy.  
Hador se zmátořil, poslechl a posadil se do jednoho z křesel. Fingon došel pro poháry a naplnil je vínem. Jeden podal chlapci, z druhého se bez okolků napil.  
„Král si nepřeje, abych pil víno,“ zaprotestoval mladík.  
„Koukej to vypít,“ rozkázal Fingon a visel na chlapci pohledem, dokud si Hador nedopřál veliký doušek.  
Viděl, že mu nechutná, ale přemáhá se. Pak si přisedl do druhého křesla a naklonil se k mladíkovi tak blízko, že mu málem dýchal do tváře. Chvíli jen mlčel a probíral v hlavě slova.  
Poté se pohodlně opřel a spustil: „Předpokládám, že už jsi dost starý na to, abys měl ponětí o tom, cos tady viděl.“  
Hador se znovu pořádně napil a váhavě přikývl. V očích mu však stále sídlil strach.  
„No a taky doufám, že máš dost rozumu, abys o tom nikomu nevykládal.“  
„Já…“ zaváhal Hador, „myslel jsem, že jsi říkal, že elfové jsou v tomhle jiní. A že nemyslíš na ženy. A že tohle…“  
Fingon si povzdechnul a dopřál si další velký doušek. Měl to nechat být. Nebyl si jist, jak tohle Hadorovi vysvětlit a jestli mu to vůbec vysvětlovat chce. Cítil, jak se mu do tváře žene ruměnec.  
„I elfové občas… ehm, myslí na ženy.“  
„Znám ji?“ zeptal se hoch, strach z očí mu náhle zmizel a vystřídala ho spiklenecká světýlka.  
Fingon zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Určitě je to nějaká krásná elfská princezna,“ spekuloval Hador. Víno mu rozvázalo jazyk a rozpaky ho opustily jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku.  
„Kdepak,“ usmál se Fingon. „Je to holka od koní.“  
Sám netušil, proč to řekl. Vnímal to jako hru. Nemohl vyzradit tajemství, vymyslel si tedy jiné. A Fáwen byla krásná. Bylo by snadné ji milovat, myslet na ni a toužit.  
Mladík na elfa nevěřícně hleděl. Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak Hadorovi došlo, že má ještě víno, a na jeden hlt pohár vyprázdnil.  
„Chceš další?“ zeptal se podbízivě Fingon. Věděl, že zítra bude Hadorovi zle a škodolibě mu to přál. Hador přikývl.  
„A ona ví, že ji miluješ?“ zeptal se, když mu Findekáno dolil.  
„Neví,“ řekl Fingon.  
Jak by mohla vědět něco, co není pravda? Ano, myslíval na ni, přemýšlel o ní, ale milovat ji? Miloval Maitima; vždycky to tak bylo. Nemohl milovat někoho jiného.  
„A proč jí to neřekneš?“  
„Proč bych měl?“  
„Protože ona se do tebe taky zamiluje a pak se vezmete, ne?“ vykřikl málem Hador a plácl se do čela. „Nikdy bych nevěřil, že někdo tak starý jako ty může být tak hloupý!“  
Fingon si pohoršeně odkašlal. Hador zaskočeně uhnul pohledem, ale vypité víno mu rychle vrátilo odvahu.  
„Nebo by s tím král nesouhlasil?“ zamyslel se.  
„Ten by byl bez sebe radostí,“ zavrčel Findekáno a dolil si.  
„Tak v čem je problém?“  
„Asi v ničem,“ konstatoval Fingon chladně.  
Zamotal se do toho víc, než by si byl býval přál. Zmítal se jako moucha v pavučině lží. Čím víc se snažil z ní prchnout, tím blíže se ocital středu. Proklínal se, že měl potřebu cokoliv s Hadorem řešit.  
„Tak kdy pojedeš na námluvy?“  
„Už ti někdo řekl, že jsi neuvěřitelně otravný, bráško?“  
Hador se zahihňal, dopil pohár a bez ptaní si nalil další.  
„Kapitán Alcaráto, Nenwen, jeden podkoní, který nevím, jak se jmenuje,“ vypočítával Hador na prstech a jazyk se mu už značně pletl, „Elefinde od lučištínků, jeho bratr…“  
„Já se z tebe zblázním,“ odfrknul si Fingon.  
Hador náhle zbledl, chytil nádech do zelena a na čele mu vyskočily velké kapky potu.  
„Asi budu…“ nedořekl a chytil se za ústa.  
Findekáno zaklel a natáhl se na polici pro nejbližší věc, do které by Hador mohl zvracet. Trpasličí dračí přilba se pomalu plnila natráveným vínem a hadorovou večeří. _Nakonec je ta ošklivá věc aspoň k něčemu dobrá_ , pomyslel si Fingon a hořce se zasmál. Každopádně si byl jist, že na hlavu si ji už nikdy nevezme, i kdyby mu měla sedět jako ulitá, což rozhodně neseděla. Možná ji věnuje Hadorovi. Jako dobrou připomínku toho, že by neměl tolik pít.


End file.
